langfandomcom_ro-20200215-history
God als misvatting/IV
HOOFDSTUK 3 ARGUMENTEN VOOR HET BESTAAN VAN GOD Voor een leerstoel godgeleerdheid zou bij onze instelling geen plaats moeten zijn. Thomas Jefferson Argumenten voor het bestaan van God zijn eeuwenlang gesystematiseerd door theologen en aangevuld door anderen, onder wie verkondigers van verkeerd begrepen 'gezond verstand'. DE 'BEWIJZEN' VAN THOMAS VAN AQUINO De vijf 'bewijzen' die Thomas van Aquino* in de dertiende eeuw heeft geformuleerd, zijn in de verste verte geen bewijzen, en kunnen gemakkelijk - hoewel ik gezien het gezag van de 'doctor angelicus' aarzel het zo cru te zeggen - worden ontmaskerd als inhoudsloos. De eerste drie zijn niet meer dan verschillende manieren om hetzelfde te zeggen en kunnen daarom tegelijk worden beschouwd. Bij deze drie bewijzen is sprake van oneindige regressie: het antwoord op een vraag doet een voorafgaande vraag rijzen en zo voort, ad infinitum. 1. De onbewogen beweger. Niets beweegt zonder eerst door iets anders te zijn bewogen. Dat impliceert een oneindige regressie, waaruit God de enige uitweg is: iets heeft de eerste beweging moeten maken en dat iets noemen we God. 2. De onveroorzaakte oorzaak. Niets veroorzaakt zichzelf. Elke uitwerking heeft een voorafgaande oorzaak: wederom worden we teruggeduwd in een oneindige regressie. Daaraan dient een einde te worden gesteld door een eerste oorzaak, en die noemen we God. 3. Het kosmologische argument. Er moet een tijd zijn geweest waarin geen fysieke dingen bestonden. Maar aangezien fysieke dingen nu wel bestaan, moet er iets niet-fysieks zijn geweest dat deze dingen tot bestaan heeft gebracht, en dat iets noemen we God. Deze drie argumenten berusten op de idee van een regressie en beroepen zich op God als de factor die daaraan een einde stelt. Ze gaan uit van de volkomen ongegronde aanname dat God zelf gevrijwaard is van regressie. Zelfs als we ons de twijfelèchtige luxe veroorloven om een willekeurige beëindiger van een oneindige regressie te voorschijn te toveren, en daaraan gewoon een naam geven *) Hierna zullen we naar deze filosoof verwijzen met zijn internationaal courantere naam Thomas Aquinas (Noot van de vert.). ARGUMENTEN VOOR HET BESTAAN VAN GOD 89 omdat we een naam behoeven, is er absoluut geen reden om die beëindiger de eigenschappen toe te dichten die wij normaliter toeschrijven aan God: almogendheid, alwetendheid, goedheid, ontwerpvernuft, om maar te zwijgen van menselijke eigenschappen zoals luisteren naar gebeden, zonden vergeven en diepste gedachten lezen. Tussen twee haakjes, het is logici niet ontgaan dat alwetendheid en almogendheid wederzijds onverenigbare begrippen zijn. Als God alwetend is, dan moet hij bij voorbaat weten hoe hij, gebruikmakend van zijn almogendheid, zal optreden om de loop van de geschiedenis te wijzigen. Maar dat betekent dat hij niet van gedachten kan veranderen over zijn optreden, wat weer betekent dat hij niet almachtig is. Karen Owens heeft deze gevatte kleine paradox verwoord in al even charmante versregels: Can omniscient God, who Knows the future, find The omnipotence to Change His future mind?* Om terug te komen op de oneindige regressie en het nodeloze beroep op God om daaraan een einde te maken: je zou die regressie evengoed op een soberder wijze kunnen stoppen door iets te bedenken als, laten we zeggen, een 'oerknalsingulariteit' of een ander, vooralsnog onbekend fysisch concept. Die stopfactor 'God' noemen is in het beste geval nutteloos en in het slechtste op verderfelijke wijze misleidend. In een onzinrecept van de negentiende-eeuwse Engelse nonsensdichter Edward Lear lezen we: 'Men neme een aantal stroken rundvlees en snijde die tot de kleinst mogelijke stukjes, vervolgens snijde men ze nog kleiner, zulks bij voorkeur nog acht tot negen maal.' Er zijn regressies die trouwens wel uitkomen bij een natuurlijke beëindiger. Wetenschappers vroegen zich vroeger af wat er zou gebeuren als je bijvoorbeeld goud tot op het kleinst mogelijke deeltje zou versnijden. Waarom zou je elk verkregen stukje goud niet nogmaals in tweeën kunnen snijden tot nog kleinere brokjes? In dit geval wordt de regressie ontegenzeglijk gestopt door het atoom. Het kleinst mogelijke stukje goud is een nucleus die bestaat uit exact 79 protonen en een iets groter aantal neutronen, omgeven door een zwerm van 79 elektronen. Wat je ook verkrijgt *) Kan de alwetende God die de toekomst kent, de almogendheid vinden om in de toekomst van gedachten te veranderen? 90 GOD ALS MISVATTING als je een goudatoom nog fijner 'versnijdt', het is geen goud meer. Het atoom treedt op als een natuurlijke beëindiger van het soort regressie dat Lear in zijn recept beschrijft. Het is in geen enkel opzicht duidelijk dat God optreedt als de natuurlijke beëindiger van Aquinas' regressies. En dan druk ik me nog zacht uit, zoals we later zullen zien. We keren terug naar de lijst van Aquinas: 4. Het argument van de gradatie. Wij merken dat de dingen in de wereld verschillen. Er zijn graden van, laten we zeggen, goedheid of volmaaktheid. Maar we beoordelen die graden slechts door ze te vergelijken met een maximum. Mensen kunnen zowel goed als slecht zijn, en dus kan maximale goedheid niet in ons huizen. Daarom moet er een ander maximum zijn dat dient als maatstaf voor volmaaktheid, en dat maximum noemen we God. Is dat een argument? Dan zou je net zo goed kunnen zeggen dat mensen verschillen qua stank, maar dat we de vergelijking alleen kunnen maken door terug te grijpen op een volmaakt maximum van voorstelbare stank. Derhalve moet er een stinkerd bestaan die uitsteekt boven alle andere, en die noemen we God. Je kunt er elke gewenste dimensie van vergelijking voor in de plaats stellen en daaruit een equivalent stompzinnige conclusie trekken. 5. Het teleologische argument of argument van het doelbewuste ontwerp. Dingen in de wereld, vooral levende dingen, zien eruit alsof ze zijn ontworpen. Niets dat wij kennen ziet er ontworpen uit tenzij het ook is ontworpen. Dus moet er een ontwerper of bouwmeester zijn geweest, en die noemen we God.* Aquinas zelf bezigde de analogie van een pijl die zich naar een doel beweegt, maar een moderne warmtezoekende luchtdoelraket zou zijn punt beter hebben gediend. Het argument van het doelbewuste ontwerp is het enige dat vandaag nog geregeld wordt aangevoerd, en in de oren van velen klinkt het nog altijd als het ultieme knockout-argument. Ook de jonge Darwin was ervan onder de in- *)Onwillekeurig moet ik denken aan het onsterfelijke syllogisme dat een schoolkameraad in een Euclidisch bewijs smokkelde toen we samen meetkunde volgden: 'De driehoek A B C ziet er gelijkbenig uit. Ergo...' ARGUMENTEN VOOR HET BESTAAN VAN GOD 91 druk toen hij het als student in Cambridge las in Natural Theology van William Paley. Jammer voor Paley dat Darwin er op latere leeftijd geen spaan van heel liet. De genadeklap die Charles Darwin het teleologische argument toediende is waarschijnlijk de meest verwoestende nederlaag die het volksgeloof heeft geleden als gevolg van slim redeneren. De klap kwam dan ook volkomen onverwacht. Dankzij Darwin is het niet langer staande te houden dat niets wat wij kennen er ontworpen uitziet tenzij het ook ontworpen is. Evolutie door natuurlijke selectie produceert een voortreffelijk schijnbeeld; ze wekt de indruk dat er sprake is van ontwerp vanwege de wonderbaarlijke hoogten die worden bereikt qua complexiteit en verfijning. En tot de meest verheven producten van dat pseudodesign behoren de zenuwstelsels die - als een van hun bescheidener prestaties - blijk geven van doelgericht gedrag, zelfs bij minuscule insecten, dat meer lijkt op een geavanceerde warmtezoekende raket dan op een pijl uit een boog. In hoofdstuk 4 kom ik terug op het teleologische argument. HET ONTOLOGISCHE ARGUMENT EN ANDERE APRIORISTISCHE ARGUMENTEN Argumenten voor het bestaan van God zijn onder te verdelen in twee hoofdcategorieën: apriori en aposteriori. Aquinas' vijf godsbewijzen zijn a posteriori-argumenten, gegrond op het onderzoek van de wereld. Het beroemdste aprioristische argument (een argument dat berust op louter theoretisch redeneren) is het ontologische argument dat in 1078 werd aangevoerd door Anselmus van Canterbury en sedertdien in diverse vormen werd geherformuleerd door tal van filosofen. Een merkwaardig aspect van Anselmus' argument is dat het aanvankelijk niet tot mensen was gericht, maar tot God zelf, in de vorm van een gebed (je zou denken dat een entiteit die in staat is om naar een gebed te luisteren, niet hoeft te worden overtuigd van zijn eigen bestaan). Het is mogelijk, zei Anselmus, om een wezen te bedenken dat zo groots is dat een grootser wezen niet kan worden bedacht. Zelfs een atheïst kan zo'n allesovertreffend wezen verzinnen, hoewel hij het bestaan ervan in de werkelijke wereld zou ontkennen. Maar, aldus het argument, een wezen dat niet bestaat in de werkelijke wereld is ipso facto minder dan volmaakt. Dus stuiten we op een tegenspraak en dus - bingo! - God bestaat. 92 GOD ALS MISVATTING Ik zal dit infantiele argument vertalen in een passend taalgebruik, namelijk het koeterwaals van de speelplaats: 'Wedden dat ik kan bewijzen dat God bestaat?' 'Wedden van niet?' 'Oké, probeer je het perfectste, perfectste, echt allerperfectste ding voor te stellen.' 'Oké, en nou?' 'Vertel op, is dat perfectste, perfectste, allerperfectste ding echt? Ik bedoel: bestaat het?' 'Nee, het bestaat alleen in mijn gedachten.' 'Maar als het écht was, zou het zelfs nóg perfecter zijn, want iets dat echt, écht perfect is, zou beter moeten zijn dan een gek ding dat je je alleen maar voorstelt. Dus ik heb dus bewezen dat God bestaat. Nana nanana! Alle atheïsten zijn dwazen.' Ik liet mijn kinderlijke wijsneus met opzet het woord 'dwaas' gebruiken. Anselmus zelf citeerde de eerste versregels van Psalm 14, 'De dwaas zegt bij zichzelf: "Weineen! er is geen God!'", en hij was ook zo impertinent om de term 'dwaas' te bezigen Latijnse insipiens voor zijn hypothetische atheïst: Zo dan wordt ook de dwaas ervan overtuigd dat 'iets waarboven niets groter gedacht kan worden' op zijn minst in het verstand is, omdat hij dat, wanneer hij het hoort, verstaat, en al wat verstaan wordt in het verstand is. En zeker kan 'datgene waarboven niets groter gedacht kan worden' niet in het verstand alleen zijn. Want indien het uitsluitend in het verstand is, dan kan men denken dat het ook in werkelijkheid is, hetgeen groter is.. De idee op zich al dat er verheven conclusies zouden kunnen volgen uit dat soort woordkunstige beduvelarij stuit me esthetisch tegen de borst, daarom moet ik oppassen niet zelf te gaan smijten met woorden als 'dwaas'. Bertrand Russell (geen dwaas) maakte ooit de boeiende opmerking: 'Het is gemakkelijker om er gevoelsmatig van overtuigd te zijn dat ontologische argument bedrieglijk is dan om te ontdekken waar het bedrog 'm precies in zit.' Russell zelf was er als jongeman korte tijd door overtuigd: ARGUMENTEN VOOR HET BESTAAN VAN GOD 93 Ik herinner me het moment nog precies, het was op een dag in 1894, toen ik over de Trinity Lane liep en in een flits zag (of meende te zien) dat het ontologische argument steek houdt. Ik was even naar buiten gewipt om een blikje pijptabak te kopen; op de terugweg gooide ik het opeens omhoog en toen ik het opving, riep ik uit: 'Great Scott, het ontologische argument is valide!' Ik vraag me af waarom hij niet iets zei in de trant van: 'Great Scott, het ontologische argument lijkt plausibel. Maar is het niet te mooi om waar te zijn dat een grote waarheid over de kosmos het voortbrengsel is van een simpel woordgrapje?* Ik kan maar beter aan de slag gaan om misschien een paradox op te lossen zoals die van Zeno.' De Grieken hadden er een zware dobber aan om Zeno's bewijs dat Achilles nooit de schildpad zou kunnen inha- len door te prikken.** Maar ze waren wel zo verstandig om niet de conclusie te trekken dat het Achilles daarom echt niet zou lukken om de schildpad voorbij te snellen. In plaats daarvan noemden ze het een paradox en wachtten ze op latere generaties van wiskundigen om de zaak te klaren. Russell zelf was natuurlijk als geen ander bekwaam om te begrijpen waarom je geen tabakblikjes omhoog hoeft te gooien om te vieren dat het Achilles niet lukt om de schildpad te passeren. Waarom legde hij niet dezelfde behoedzaamheid aan de dag bij het argument van Anselmus? Ik vermoed dat hij een overdreven sportieve atheïst was die zich maar al te graag liet ontgoochelen als de logica dat leek te vereisen.*** Of misschien is het antwoord te vinden in iets dat *) Scott slaat op het merk pijptabak dat Russell rookte (Noot van de v e r t ) . **) Zeno's paradox is zo bekend dat het volstaat om de bijzonderheden nog even in een voetnoot te vermelden. Achilles kan tien keer zo snel rennen als de schildpad, dus hij gunt het dier een voorsprong van laten we zeggen honderd meter. Achilles rent honderd meter en op dat moment ligt de schildpad tien meter voor. Achilles legt die tien meter af en de schildpad heeft dan een meter voorsprong. Achilles legt die ene meter af en de schildpad ligt dan nog altijd tien centimeter op hem voor... en zo tot in het oneindige. Achilles haalt de schildpad nooit in. ***) Iets gelijkaardigs is vandaag te herkennen in de koerswijziging (die overmatig veel aandacht heeft gekregen in de pers) van de filosoof Antony Flew, die op zijn oude dag bekend maakte dat hij was bekeerd tot het geloof in een zekere godheid (een uitspraak die op internet gretig en op grote schaal werd herhaald). Het verschil is wel dat Russell een groot filosoof was. Russell won de Nobelprijs. Misschien dat Flews vermeende bekering hem de Templeton Prize oplevert. De eerste stap in die richting heeft 94 GOD ALS MISVATTING Russell zelf schreef in 1946, lang nadat hij het ontologische argument doorhad: De werkelijke vraag is: bestaat er iets dat we kunnen bedenken dat omwille van het zuivere feit dat we het kunnen bedenken, aantoonbaar buiten onze gedachten bestaat? Iedere filosoof zou graag 'ja' willen zeggen, omdat het de taak is van filosofen om dingen te ontdekken over de wereld door na te denken en niet zozeer door waar te nemen. Als 'ja' het juiste antwoord is, ligt er een brug tussen het pure denken en de dingen. Zo niet, dan niet. Mijn eigen gevoel daarentegen zou een automatisch, diep wantrouwen zijn geweest ten opzichte van elke redeneerwijze die tot zo'n opmerkelijke conclusie zou komen zonder er ook maar één brokje data uit de werkelijke wereld in te stoppen. Misschien duidt dat hooguit op het feit dat ik eerder wetenschapper dan filosoof ben. Door de eeuwen heen hebben filosofen het ontologische argument inderdaad serieus genomen, of ze het nu billijkten of bestreden. Een heel heldere uiteenzetting wordt gegeven door de atheïstische filosoof J.L. Mackie in The Miracle ofTheism. Ik bedoel het als een compliment als ik zeg dat een filosoof iemand is die geen genoegen neemt met gezond verstand alleen. De meest ondubbelzinnige weerlegging van het ontologische argument wordt doorgaans toegeschreven aan de filosofen David Hume (1711-1776) en Immanuel Kant (1724-1804). Voor Kant was het addertje onder Anselmus' gras diens moeilijk te hanteren veronderstelling dat 'bestaan' volmaakter is dan 'niet-bestaan'. De Amerikaanse filosoof Norman Malcolm zei het zo: 'De leer dat bestaan volmaaktheid vertegenwoordigt is hoogst merkwaardig. Het is zinnig en juist om te zeggen dat mijn toekomstige huis een beter huis zal zijn als het wordt geïsoleerd dan als dat niet gebeurt; maar wat zou het kunhij al gezet, toen hij in 2006 de schandelijke beslissing nam om de 'Phillip E.. Johnson Award for Liberty en Truth' te aanvaarden. De eerste laureaat van die Phillip E. Johnson Award was Phillip E Johnson zelf, de jurist op wiens conto de opzet van de wigstrategie van het intelligent design wordt geschreven. Flew wordt de tweede winnaar. De universiteit die de prijs uitlooft is het B I O L A (Bible Instituteof Los Angeles). Je vraagt je af of Flew wel beseft dat hij wordt gebruikt. (Zie ook: Victor Stenger, 'Flew's flawed science', Free Inquiry 25,2,2005, blz.i7-i8, en www.secularhumanism.org/index.php?section= library&page=stenger_25_2.) ARGUMENTEN VOOR HET BESTAAN VAN GOD 95 nen betekenen als je zegt dat het een beter huis zal zijn indien het bestaat dan indien het niet bestaat?'4 6 Een andere filosoof, de Australiër Douglas Gasking, stelde het punt aan de orde in zijn ironische 'bewijs' dat God niet bestaat (Anselmus' tijdgenoot Gaunilo had een enigszins vergelijkbare reductio aangevoerd). 1. De schepping van de wereld is de meest wonderbaarlijke prestatie die voorstelbaar is. 2. De verdienstelijkheid van een prestatie is het product van (a) haar intrinsieke hoedanigheid en (b) van de bekwaamheid van haar schepper. 3. Hoe groter de onbekwaamheid (of de handicap) van de schepper, hoe indrukwekkender de prestatie. 4. De meest geduchte handicap voor een schepper zou diens niet-bestaan zijn. 5. Derhalve, als we veronderstellen dat het universum het product is van een bestaande schepper, kunnen wij een grootser wezen bedenken, namelijk een schepper die alles schiep zonder te bestaan. 6. Een bestaande God zou derhalve niet het grootste wezen zijn dat men kan bedenken, want een nog geduchter en ongelofelijker schepper zou een God zijn die niet bestaat. Ergo: 7. God bestaat niet. Het hoeft geen betoog dat Gasking daarmee niet echt bewees dat God niet bestaat. Evenals Anselmus niet bewees dat hij wel bestaat. Het enige verschil is dat Gasking opzettelijk de grapjas uithing. Hij besefte dat het vraagstuk van het bestaan of niet-bestaan van God te groot is om te worden beslecht door 'dialectisch gegoochel'. En ik geloof niet dat het grootste probleem van het argument schuilt in het gebruik van de glibberige notie 'bestaan' als graadmeter van volmaaktheid. Ik kan me de bijzonderheden niet meer herinneren, maar ik heb ooit een bijeenkomst van theologen en filosofen gepikeerd door het ontologische argument te bewerken tot bewijs van het feit dat varkens kunnen vliegen. Het gezelschap voelde zich geroepen om terug te grijpen naar modale logica om mijn ongelijk aan te tonen. Het ontologische argument, zoals alle apriori-argumenten voor het bestaan 96 GOD ALS MISVATTING van God, doet me denken aan de oude man in Point Counter Point van Aldous Huxley, die een wiskundig bewijs voor het bestaan van God ontdekte: Kent u de formule, m gedeeld door nul is gelijk aan oneindigheid, waarbij m elk positief getal is? Waarom zouden we de vergelijking niet terugbrengen tot een eenvoudiger vorm door beide zijden met nul te vermenigvuldigen? In dat geval krijg je: m is gelijk aan oneindigheid maal nul. Dat wil zeggen dat een positief getal het product is van nul en oneindigheid. Bewijst dat niet de schepping van het universum door een oneindige macht uit het niets? Nou? Helaas geeft het beroemde verhaal over Diderot, de encyclopedist van de Verlichting, en de Zwitserse wiskundige Euler aanleiding tot twijfel. Volgens de overlevering zou Catharina de Grote een debat tussen de twee heren op touw hebben gezet, waarin de vrome Euler de atheïst Diderot de volgende vergelijking voor de voeten zou hebben geworpen: 'Monsieur, (a + b")/n - x, ergo God bestaat. Uw repliek!' Het hele punt van deze mythe is dat Diderot geen wiskundige was, en dat hij daarom verward moest afdruipen. B.H. Brown toonde in 1942 echter aan in American Mathematical Monthly dat Diderot juist een behoorlijk goede mathematicus was en dat het onwaarschijnlijk is dat hij zou zijn gezwicht voor wat je een 'argument op basis van wetenschappelijke bluf (wiskunde in dit geval) zou kunnen noemen. In Atheist Universe geeft David Mills de transcriptie van een vraaggesprek voor de radio dat met hem werd gevoerd door de woordvoerder van een godsdienstige groepering. In een ongerijmde en vruchteloze poging tot wetenschappelijke verblinding nam deze interviewer zijn toevlucht tot de wet van het behoud van massa-energie: 'Wij zijn allemaal samengesteld uit materie en energie. Impliceert dat wetenschappelijke beginsel niet dat we het geloof in eeuwig leven serieus moeten nemen? Mills antwoordde geduldiger en beleefder dan ik zou hebben gedaan, want in gewone taal zei de interviewer niet meer dan: 'Als we sterven, gaat er niets van de atomen (en niets van de energie) verloren. En daarom zijn wij onsterfelijk.' Ik loop nu toch een hele tijd mee, maar dat soort onnozel wensdenken heb ik nog nooit meegemaakt. Wel ben ik veel van de geweldige 'bewijzen' tegengekomen die verzameld zijn op http://www.godlessgeeks.com/LiNKs/GodProof.htm; een erg grappige, genummerde lijst van ruim driehonderd bewijzen dat God bestaat. Hier is een dolkomisch half dozijn, beginnend bij Bewijs Nummer 36: ARGUMENTEN VOOR HET BESTAAN VAN GOD 97 36. Onvolledige verwoesting als argument: Een vliegtuig stortte neer en 143 passagiers en bemanningsleden kwamen daarbij om. Eén kind overleefde de ramp echter, met alleen derdegraads brandwonden. Dus God bestaat. 37. Mogelijke werelden als argument: Als de dingen anders waren geweest, dan zouden de dingen anders zijn geweest. En dat zou slecht zijn. Dus God bestaat. 38. Pure wilskracht als argument: Ik geloof echt in God! Ik geloof echt in God! Echt, echt, echt. Ik geloof écht in God! Dus God bestaat. 39. Ongeloof als argument: De meerderheid van de wereldbevolking gelooft niet in het christendom. Dat is precies wat Satan in de zin had. Dus God bestaat. 40. Post-mortemervaring als argument: Persoon X stierf als atheïst. Hij beseft nu dat hij het mis had. Dus God bestaat. 41. Emotionele chantage als argument: God houdt van je. Hoe kun je zo harteloos zijn om niet in hem te geloven? Dus God bestaat. HET ARGUMENT VAN DE SCHOONHEID Een ander personage in de zojuist genoemde roman van Aldous Huxley bewijst het bestaan van God door Beethovens strijkkwartet Nr. 15 in A mineur (Heiliger Dankgesang) op een grammofoon te spelen. Heel overtuigend klinkt dat niet, maar het is wel een geliefde argumentatielijn. Ik weet niet hoe vaak mensen mij vrij strijdlustig uitdagingen voorleggen van het type: 'En hoe verklaart u Shake - speare dan?' (naar smaak te vervangen door Schubert, Michelangelo enz.). Het argument zal zo bekend in de oren klinken dat ik het niet verder hoef te documenteren. Maar de logica erachter wordt nooit uitgelegd, en hoe meer je erover nadenkt, hoe scherper je de absurditeit van het argument inziet. Uiteraard zijn Beethovens late strijkkwartetten subliem, net als de sonnetten van Shakespeare. Ze zijn subliem als God bestaat en ze zijn subliem als hij niet bestaat. Ze bewijzen niet dat God bestaat; ze bewijzen dat Beethoven en Shakespeare bestaan. Een beroemde dirigent zou ooit hebben gezegd: 'Als je naar Mozart kan luisteren, waar heb je God dan nog voor nodig?' Ooit was ik gast van de week bij het Britse radioprogramma Desert Island Discs. Als studiogast moet je acht stukken muziek kiezen die je zou meenemen 98 GOD ALS MISVATTING als je een tijd zou moeten bivakkeren op een onbewoond eiland. Een van de stukken die ik koos was 'Mache dich, mein Herze, rein uit de Matthaus Passion van Bach. De interviewer kon er met zijn verstand niet bij hoe iemand een stuk religieuze muziek kon kiezen zonder gelovig te zijn. Welbeschouwd zou je dan evengoed kunnen zeggen: hoe kun je nu genieten van Wuthering Heights als je drommels goed weet dat Cathy en Heathcliff nooit echt hebben bestaan? Maar ik had nog een ander punt kunnen aanvoeren; iets dat ook naar voren gebracht moet worden wanneer de Sixtijnse Kapel of Rafaëls Annunciatio op het conto van de religie wordt bijgeschreven. Zelfs grote kunstenaars moeten aan de kost zien te komen en nemen daarom opdrachten aan waar die te krijgen zijn. Ik heb geen reden om te betwijfelen dat Rafaël en Michelangelo christenen waren - veel keus hadden ze niet in hun tijd - maar dat feit is bijna een bijkomstigheid. De enorme rijkdom van de Kerk maakte haar tot verreweg de grootste mecenas. Was de geschiedenis anders verlopen en had Michelangelo opdracht gekregen om een plafondschildering te maken voor een gigantisch natuurwetenschappelijk museum, zou hij dan niet iets hebben kunnen vervaardigen dat minstens zo geïnspireerd was als de Sixtijnse Kapel? Jammer dat we nooit Beethovens 'Mesozoïca-symfonie' zullen horen of Mozarts opera 'Het Uitdijende Heelal'. Jammer ook dat het oratorium 'Die Evolution van Haydn nooit tot ons zal komen, maar dat weerhoudt ons er niet van om te genieten van zijn Schöpfung. Je kan het argument ook van de andere kant benaderen: stel nu dat Shakespeare genoodzaakt was geweest om opdrachten aan te nemen van de Kerk (ik huiverde toen mijn vrouw dat scenario opperde). Dan waren Hamlet, King Lear en Macbeth er nooit gekomen. En wat zouden we ervoor in de plaats hebben gekregen? Stof waar dromen van worden gemaakt? Droom dan maar lekker verder.* Als er een logisch argument bestaat waarmee een relatie is te leggen tussen grootse kunst en het bestaan van God, dan wordt dat beslist niet hardgemaakt door de voorstanders van dat argument. Men gaat er eenvoudigweg van uit dat die link er vanzelfsprekend is, wat zeer beslist niet het geval is. Misschien moeten we het zien als een zoveelste versie van het doelmatigheidsargument: Schuberts muzikale hersenwerking is een mirakel van onwaarschijnlijkheid, wonderbaarlijker nog dan het oog bij gewervelde dieren. Maar er kan ook een laaghartiger motief zijn om met dat argument te schermen, misschien is het een *) De auteur zinspeelt op een passage uit The Tempest (TV, i, i56-i57);(Noot van de vert.). ARGUMENTEN VOOR HET BESTAAN VAN GOD 99 soort afgunst tegenover andermans genialiteit: 'Hoe durft een sterveling zulke prachtige muziek (poëzie, schilderijen) te maken, als het mij niet lukt? Het kan niet anders dan dat God al dat moois zelfheeft geschapen.' PERSOONLIJKE 'GODSERVARING' ALS ARGUMENT In de jaren zestig van de 20e eeuw ging een van mijn slimmere en rijpere medestudenten, een zeer gelovige jongen, kamperen op de Schotse eilanden. Midden in de nacht werden zijn vriendin en hij in hun tentje gewekt door de stem van de duivel. Het was Satan in eigen persoon, daarover kon geen misverstand bestaan: de stem was in alle opzichten diabolisch. Mijn jonge vriend zou die bloedstollende ervaring nooit vergeten, en het was dan ook een van de factoren die maakten dat hij later zou kiezen voor het priesterambt. Zelf was ik als jongeman behoorlijk onder de indruk van zijn verhaal en vertelde het aan een groepje dierkundigen die een borrel dronken in de Rose and Crown Inn in Oxford. Twee van hen waren toevallig ervaren ornitologen. Ze vielen van hun kruk van het lachen. 'De Noorse pijlstormvogel!' schaterden ze in koor. Een van hen voegde eraan toe dat die vogelsoort (Puffinus puffinus), vanwege het duivelse gekrijs en de schelle uithalen, in de volksmond - her en der in de wereld en in verschillende talen - de bijnaam 'duivelsvogel' had gekregen. Veel mensen geloven in God omdat ze menen hem - of een engel, of een maagd in blauw gewaad - met eigen ogen in een visioen te hebben gezien. Of hij spreekt tot hen in hun hoofden. De 'persoonlijke ervaring' is het meest overtuigende argument van degenen die beweren zo'n ervaring te hebben gehad. Maar voor ieder ander mens is het juist het minst overtuigende, vooral voor iemand die iets af weet van psychologie. Zegt u dat u God rechtstreeks hebt ervaren? Tja, sommige mensen zien roze olifantjes, maar daar zult u niet zo gauw van onder de indruk zijn. Peter Sutcliffe, de 'verkrachter van Yorkshire', wist heel zeker dat hij de stem van Jezus hoorde die hem opdroeg vrouwen te doden, en hij werd levenslang opgesloten. George W. Bush zegt dat God hem opdroeg Irak binnen te vallen (jammer dat God zich niet verwaardigde om hem te melden dat zich daar geen massavernietigingswapens bevonden). Mensen in psychiatrische instellingen denken dat ze Napoleon of Charlie Chaplin zijn, of dat de hele wereld tegen hen samenspant, of dat ze hun gedachten kunnen doorseinen naar andermans brein. We willen 100 GOD ALS MISVATTING die patiënten best ter wille zijn, maar nemen hun door innerlijke openbaringen geïnspireerde overtuigingen niet serieus, vooral ook omdat niet veel mensen die overtuigingen delen. Religieuze ervaringen verschillen daarvan slechts op één punt: er zijn massa's mensen die beweren zulke ervaringen te hebben. Sam Harris was niet overdreven cynisch toen hij The End ofFaith schreef: We hebben benamingen voor mensen die veel overtuigingen koesteren die rationeel niet zijn te rechtvaardigen. Als die overtuigingen uitermate wijdverbreid zijn, noemen we ze 'godsdienstig'; in het andere geval spreekt men eerder van 'gek', 'psychotisch' of 'lijdend aan waanvoorstellingen' .... Kennelijk is iets niet gestoord als maar genoeg mensen ervan overtuigd zijn. En toch is het niet meer dan historisch toeval dat het in onze samenleving geldt als normaal om te geloven dat de Schepper van het universum je gedachten kan horen, terwijl het een blijk is van geestesziekte om te geloven dat hij met je communiceert door de regen boodschappen in morse te laten kletteren op je slaapkamerraam. Hoewel gelovige mensen over het algemeen niet gestoord zijn, zijn hun diepste overtuigingen in dat opzicht beslist wel gestoord. In hoofdstuk 10 zal ik nader ingaan op het onderwerp hallucinaties. In onze hersenen draait voortreffelijke simulatiesoftware. Onze ogen projecteren in onze hersenen geen getrouwe foto van wat zich buiten ons bevindt en ook geen exacte film van wat er in een bepaald tijdbestek gebeurt. Onze hersenen construeren een voortdurend geactualiseerd model: weliswaar bijgewerkt door gecodeerde impulsen die er druk op los kwebbelen langs de oogzenuw, maar niettemin geconstrueerd. Optische illusies, gezichtsbedrog dus, herinneren ons hier op levendige wijze aan.4 7 Een belangrijke categorie van dergelijke illusies - de Necker-kubus is er een voorbeeld van - ontstaat omdat de zintuiglijke gegevens die de hersenen ontvangen, verenigbaar zijn met twee alternatieve realiteitsmodellen. De hersenen, die geen basis hebben om een keuze te maken tussen die modellen, 'schakelen' als het ware van het ene innerlijke model naar het andere, waardoor wij een soort saltootjes ervaren: het plaatje waar we naar kijken lijkt bijna letterlijk te kantelen en iets anders te worden. De simulatiesoftware in de hersenen is vooral bedreven in het construeren van gezichten en stemmen. Ik heb hier op de vensterbank een plastic masker van Einstein staan. Als je het van de voorkant bekijkt, ziet het eruit als een com- ARGUMENTEN VOOR HET BESTAAN VAN GOD 101 pleet driedimensionaal 'vol' gezicht, niet zo verrassend. Wel verrassend is dat wanneer je het masker van achteren bekijkt - de holle kant dus - het er óók uitziet als een vol gezicht, en dat er iets geks gebeurt bij de waarneming ervan. Als de waarnemer op en neer loopt voor het masker, lijkt het gezicht hem te volgen - en niet op de slappe, weinig overtuigende manier waarop mensen menen dat de ogen van de Mona Lisa je volgen. Het holle masker lijkt echt - écht - te bewegen. Mensen die deze illusie nooit eerder hebben gezien, staan er werkelijk versteld van. En het wordt nog gekker als je het masker op een langzaam draaiende pick-up zet: dan lijkt het gezicht in de juiste richting te draaien als je naar de bolle kant kijkt, maar in tegengestelde richting als de holle kant in beeld komt. Het resultaat is dat wanneer je kijkt naar de overgang van de bolle naar de holle kant, de naderende zijde de wegdraaiende zijde lijkt 'op te eten'. Het is een verbluffende illusie, die het beslist waard is om eens te ervaren. Soms kun je verrassend dicht bij het holle gezicht komen en nog steeds niet zien dat het 'echt' hol is. Zodra je dat wel ziet, is er weer een plotselinge kanteling, en kan het optische verschijnsel zich weer in omgekeerde richting voordoen. Hoe komt dat? Er zijn geen trucs gebruikt bij het ontwerpen van het masker. Elk hol masker levert hetzelfde resultaat op. De 'truc' zit uitsluitend in de hersenen van de toeschouwer. De innerlijke simulatiesoftware ontvangt data die duiden op de aanwezigheid van een gezicht, misschien niets meer dan een paar ogen, een neus en een mond die zich ongeveer op de juiste plek bevinden. Na ontvangst van die schetsmatige aanknopingspunten doen de hersenen de rest. De software voor gezichtensimulatie treedt in werking en construeert een volledig 'bol' model van een gezicht, ook al krijgen de ogen in werkelijkheid een hol masker voorgehouden. De illusie van het roteren in de verkeerde richting wordt veroorzaakt doordat (het is best moeilijk, maar wie er goed over nadenkt zal het bevestigen) tegengestelde rotatie de enige manier is om 'chocola' te maken van de optische gegevens wanneer een hol masker ronddraait terwijl het wordt waargenomen als een bol masker.4 8 Het is als de illusie van een ronddraaiende radarschotel die je soms op luchthavens ziet. Zolang de hersenen niet overschakelen op het correcte model van de radarschotel, zien we een onjuist model roteren in de verkeerde richting, maar op een merkwaardig scheve manier. Ik vertel dit hele verhaal alleen om aan te tonen hoe onwaarschijnlijk krachtig de simulatiesoftware in onze hersenen is. Het brein is zeer wel in staat om 'visioenen' en 'bezoekingen' met een ongekend waarachtige kracht te construeren. Een geest of een engel of een Maagd Maria simuleren is kinderspel voor 102 GOD ALS MISVATTING dermate geavanceerde software. Hetzelfde gaat ook op voor ons gehoor. Als we een geluid horen, wordt dat niet getrouw getransporteerd naar de gehoorzenuw en doorgegeven aan het brein, alsof het een hifisysteem van Bang & Olufsen is. Net als bij het zien, construeren de hersenen een geluidsmodel op basis van continu bijgewerkte gegevens die de hersenen via de gehoorzenuw bereiken. Daarom horen we een trompetstoot als één enkele noot en niet als een samengesteld geheel van grondtoon en boventonen die het instrument zijn koperen klank bezorgen. Een klarinet die dezelfde noot speelt, klinkt 'houtachtig' en een hobo klinkt 'rieterig' vanwege verschillende balansen van de harmonische tonen. Als je een geluidssynthesizer zo instelt dat het apparaat elke harmonische toon afzonderlijk laat horen, dan nemen de hersenen ze korte tijd waar als een combinatie van zuivere tonen, totdat de simulatiesoftware in ons hoofd het 'door' heeft; vanaf dat moment ervaren we slechts één noot zuiver trompet- of hobogeluid (of welk instrument ook). De klinkers en medeklinkers van spraak worden in de hersenen op vergelijkbare wijze geconstrueerd, en op een ander niveau gebeurt dat ook met subtielere fonemen en met woorden. Als kind hoorde ik ooit een geest: een mompelende mannenstem die leek te bidden of iets voor te dragen. Ik kon haast - maar niet helemaal - de woorden horen en die leken een ernstig, plechtig timbre te hebben. Ik had verhalen gehoord over priesterkelders* in oude huizen en was dan ook een beetje bang. Maar ik stapte mijn bed uit en sloop naar de bron van het geluid. Naarmate ik dichter bij kwam klonk het luider, en toen opeens 'kantelde' het geluid in mijn hoofd. Ik was de bron dicht genoeg genaderd om te onderscheiden wat het in werkelijkheid was: de wind waaide met vlagen door het sleutelgat, en creëerde zo geluiden die de simulatiesoftware in mijn hersenen had gebruikt voor het construeren van de gedragen stem van een man. Was ik als kind beïnvloedbaarder geweest, dan had het best gekund dat ik niet alleen een stem onverstaanbaar had horen praten, maar zelfs woorden en hele zinnen zou hebben gehoord. En was ik niet alleen een beïnvloedbaar kind geweest, maar ook nog een godsdienstig opgevoed kind, dan vraag ik me af wat de wind voor woorden zou hebben gesproken. Bij een andere gelegenheid, ik was ongeveer even oud, zag ik dat een reusachtig rond gezicht me vreselijk boosaardig aanstaarde door het raam van een *) Priesterkelders werden in de tweede helft van de 16de eeuw - de tijd waarin rooms-katholieken van overheidswege werden vervolgd - als schuilplaats voor priesters gebouwd in voorname Engelse huizen waarvan de bewoners katholiek waren (Noot van de vert.). ARGUMENTEN VOOR HET BESTAAN VAN GOD 103 heel gewoon huis in een dorpje aan zee. Bibberend liep ik ernaartoe totdat ik het beeld voldoende was genaderd om te zien wat het in werkelijkheid was: niet meer dan een patroon, gevormd door wat toevallige kronkels in gordijnen, dat in de verte deed denken aan een gezicht. Het gezicht zelf, en ook de gemene uitdrukking, was geconstrueerd in mijn angstige kinderbrein. Op 11 september 2001 dachten vrome mensen het gezicht van de duivel te zien in de rook die uit de Twin Towers opsteeg: die lichtgelovigheid werd gevoed door een foto die op internet werd geplaatst en op grote schaal werd verspreid. Onze hersenen zijn heel goed in het construeren van modellen. Als we slapen, noemen we dat dromen; zijn we wakker, dan heet het verbeelding of - als het er heel intens aan toegaat - zinsbegoocheling of hallucinatie. In hoofdstuk 10 zullen we zien dat kinderen die 'denkbeeldige vrienden' hebben ze soms duidelijk kunnen zien, alsof ze echt zijn. Als we makkelijk beet te nemen zijn, herkennen we zinsbegoocheling of een lucide droom niet als zodanig, en beweren we een geest te hebben gezien of gehoord. Of een engel of God of - vooral als we toevallig jong, vrouw en katholiek zijn - de Maagd Maria. Zulke visioenen en geestverschijningen zijn beslist geen goede gronden om aan te nemen dat die geesten of engelen, goden of maagden er ook echt zijn. Op het eerste gezicht lijken massavisioenen, zoals het relaas dat wilde dat 70 000 pelgrims in het Portugese Fatima in 1917 zagen hoe de zon 'zich losscheurde uit de hemel en neerstortte op de menigte', moeilijker weg te wuiven.4 9 Het is niet gemakkelijk om te verklaren hoe 70000 mensen dezelfde hallucinatie konden delen. Maar het is nog moeilijker te aanvaarden dat dat echt gebeurde zonder dat de rest van de wereld, buiten Fatima, het ook zag. Ze zagen het niet alleen, maar ervoeren het ook aan den lijve als de catastrofale vernietiging van het zonnestelsel, met inbegrip van g-krachten die toereikend waren om iedereen de ruimte in te katapulteren. Het doet je meteen denken aan het kernachtige criterium dat David Hume aanlegde met betrekking tot wonderen: 'Geen enkele getuigenis volstaat om iets tot een wonder te bestempelen, tenzij de onjuistheid van die getuigenis wonderbaarlijker zou zijn dan het feit waarvan wordt getuigd.' Het lijkt onwaarschijnlijk dat 70 000 mensen gelijktijdig aan zinsbegoocheling lijden, of dat ze samenspannen in een collectieve leugen. Of dat de geschiedenis het verkeerd heeft in het te boek stellen van een gebeurtenis waarbij 70 000 mensen volhouden dat ze de zon hebben zien dansen. Of dat ze allemaal gelijktijdig dezelfde luchtspiegeling hebben waargenomen (ze waren er allemaal toe overgehaald om naar de zon te kijken, wat hun gezichtsvermogen niet 104 GOD ALS MISVATTING zal hebben bevorderd). Maar al die kennelijke onwaarschijnlijkheden zijn stuk voor stuk veel waarschijnlijker dan het alternatief, namelijk dat de Aarde plotseling met een zijdelingse ruk uit haar omloopbaan werd getrokken en dat het zonnestelsel verwoest werd zonder dat ook maar iemand buiten Fatima daar iets van zou merken. Ik bedoel, zo geïsoleerd is Portugal nu ook weer niet.* Eigenlijk is dat het enige wat er over persoonlijke 'ervaringen' van goden of andere religieuze fenomenen moet worden gezegd. Als je zo'n ervaring hebt gehad, kan het best zijn dat je er 'heilig' van overtuigd bent dat het ook echt is gebeurd. Maar verwacht niet van anderen dat ze dat klakkeloos van je aannemen, vooral niet als we ook maar iets af weten van de hersenen en de kracht van hun functioneren. HET ARGUMENT OP BASIS VAN DE SCHRIFT Er zijn nog altijd mensen die zich door bewijzen in de Schrift laten overtuigen om in God te geloven. Een veelgehoord argument, genoteerd uit de mond van onder anderen C S . Lewis (die beter had moeten weten) stelt dat Jezus, toen hij beweerde de Zoon van God te zijn, óf gelijk had of anders een krankzinnige of leugenaar was: 'Mad, Bad or God.' Of, met een wat plompe alliteratie: 'Malend, Misleidend of Messias.' Historisch bewijs dat Jezus een of andere goddelijke status voor zichzelf opeiste is er nagenoeg niet. Maar zelfs als dat bewijs steek hield, zou het voorliggende trilemma schromelijk te kort schieten. Een vierde mogelijkheid, bijna te voor de hand liggend om te worden vermeld, is dat Jezus het in alle oprechtheid bij het verkeerde eind had. Dat gebeurt bij heel veel mensen. Hoe het ook zij, ik zeg het nog maar eens, er is geen gedegen historisch bewijs dat Jezus zichzelf als goddelijk beschouwde. Het feit dat iets is opgeschreven is overtuigend voor mensen die niet zijn gewend om dingen te vragen als: 'Wie heeft het geschreven en wanneer?' of 'Hoe wisten ze wat ze moesten opschrijven?' 'Bedoelden ze in hun tijd werkelijk wat wij in onze tijd denken dat ze bedoelen?' 'Waren het onbevooroordeelde waarnemers of hadden ze een agenda die hun schrijfselen kleurde?' Al sinds de negentiende eeuw tonen geleerde theologen verpletterend aan dat de evangeliën geen ") Al moet ik wel zeggen dat de ouders van mijn vrouw ooit verbleven in een hotel in Parijs dat 'Hotel de 1'Univers et du Portugal' heette. ARGUMENTEN VOOR HET BESTAAN VAN GOD 105 betrouwbare historische verslagen zijn van wat er gebeurde in de echte wereld. Ze werden allemaal lang na de dood van Jezus geschreven, en ook ruim na de Brieven van Paulus, die nauwelijks vermeende 'feiten' uit Jezus' leven vermelden. Vervolgens werden al die evangeliën gekopieerd en opnieuw gekopieerd in de loop van vele verschillende 'fluisterspelgeneraties' (zie hoofdstuk 5) door onvolmaakte scribae die duidelijk hun eigen religieuze agenda's hadden. Een mooi voorbeeld van de inkleuring door religieuze agenda's is de hartverwarmende legende van Jezus' geboorte in Betlehem, gevolgd door Herodes' slachting van de onschuldige kinderen. Jaren na de dood van Jezus, toen de evangeliën werden geschreven, wist niemand waar Christus was geboren. Maar een profetie in het Oude Testament (Micha 5:2) had bij de joden de verwachting gewekt dat de langverwachte Messias in Betlehem ter wereld zou komen. In het licht van die profetie meldt het evangelie van Johannes uitdrukkelijk dat het Jezus' volgelingen verraste dat hij niet in Betlehem werd geboren: 'Anderen zeiden: "Het is de Messias." Weer anderen wierpen op: "Komt de Messias soms uit Galilea? Heeft de Schrift niet gezegd dat de Messias komen zal uit het geslacht van David en uit Betlehem, het dorp waar David woonde?'" (Joh. 7:41-42) Matteüs en Lucas pakken het probleem anders aan door te bepalen dat Jezus bij nader inzien wel in Betiehem geboren moet zijn. Maar ze komen via verschillende wegen tot dit besef. Matteüs situeert Maria en Jozef van begin af aan al in Betlehem. Ze verhuisden pas lang na de geboorte van Jezus naar Nazareth, namelijk na hun terugkeer uit Egypte, waar ze koning Herodes en de massale moordpartijen op onschuldigen waren ontvlucht. Lucas beweert daarentegen dat Maria en Jozef al voor de geboorte van Jezus in Nazareth woonden. Hoe slaagt hij erin om het paar op het cruciale moment toch in Betlehem te krijgen? Lucas zegt in Lucas 2 dat keizer Augustus, toen Cyrenius (Quirinius) landvoogd van Syrië was, om fiscale redenen een volkstelling uitschreef en dat iedereen zich diende te begeven 'naar zijn eigen stad'. Jozef was 'van het huis en geslacht van David' en moest zich daarom begeven naar 'de stad van David, Betlehem geheten'. Dat moet een goede oplossing hebben geleken. Behalve dan dat het historisch volstrekte nonsens is, zoals onder anderen A.N. Wilson in Jesus en Robin Lane Fox in The Unauthorized Version uiteenzetten. Als David überhaupt heeft bestaan, leefde hij bijna duizend jaar eerder dan Maria en Jozef. Waarom zouden de Romeinen in hemelsnaam Jozef hebben gemaand om naar de stad te gaan waar een verre voorvader duizend jaar eerder had geleefd? Dat zou hetzelfde zijn als wanneer men nu van mij zou verwachten dat ik op een volkstellingsformulier Ashby-de-la-Zouch 106 GOD ALS MISVATTING zou invullen als mijn 'vaderstad', als het mij toevallig was gelukt om mijn genealogie terug te voeren tot Seigneur de Dakeyne, die samen met Willem de Veroveraar de oversteek maakte en zich in dat plaatsje vestigde. Daar komt bij dat Lucas een zooitje maakt van zijn datering door zo dom te zijn om gebeurtenissen te vermelden die historici los van de bijbel kunnen verifiëren. Er was inderdaad een volkstelling onder gouverneur Quirinius - een plaatselijke telling, dus niet door Augustus uitgeschreven voor het hele rijk - maar die vond pas later plaats, namelijk in 6 n.Chr., lang na Herodes' dood. Lane Fox concludeert: 'Het relaas van Lucas is historisch onmogelijk en bevat allerlei interne inconsistenties.' Wel kan hij begrip opbrengen voor het lastige parket waarin Lucas zich bevond en voor alle moeite die de evangelist doet om de profetie van Micha te laten uitkomen. Voor het nummer van december 2004 van het voortreffelijke tijdschrift Free Inquiry sprokkelde hoofdredacteur Tom Flynn een verzameling artikelen bijeen die de contradicties en gapende lacunes in het beminde kerstverhaal documenteren. Flynn geeft zelf een overzicht van de vele punten waarop de verhalen van Matteüs en Lucas - de enige twee evangelisten die überhaupt de geboorte van Christus beschrijven - met elkaar in tegenspraak zijn.5 0 Robert Gillooly laat zien dat alle hoofdbestanddelen van de Jezuslegende, met inbegrip van de ster in het oosten, de maagdelijke geboorte, de aanbidding van het kind door drie koningen, de wonderen, de terechtstelling, de herrijzenis en de hemelvaart, stuk voor stuk zijn geleend van andere godsdiensten die al bestonden in het Middellandse Zeegebied en het Nabije Oosten. Flynn stelt dat de wens van Matteüs om de messiaanse profetieën in vervulling te laten gaan (de afstamming van David, geboorte in Betlehem) ten einde joodse lezers te plezieren, een frontale botsing oplevert met de ambitie van Lucas om het christendom op maat te snijden voor de gojim (niet-joden), en dat hij daarom geliefde topoi van de heidense Hellenistische religies introduceerde (maagdelijke geboorte, aanbidding door de koningen enz.). De contradicties die daaruit voortvloeien zijn echt zonneklaar, maar worden door gelovigen steevast over het hoofd gezien. Ontwikkelde christelijke lezers hebben Ira Gershwin niet nodig om ervan overtuigd te worden dat' The things thatyoure li'ble I To read in the Bible IIt ain't necessarily so'. Maar er leven ook erg veel onontwikkelde christenen op deze wereld, en die denken dat dat absoluut en noodzakelijkerwijze het geval is; ze vatten de bijbel bloedserieus op als een waarheidsgetrouw historisch document en derhalve als een bewijs dat hun religieuze overtuigingen schraagt. Slaan die mensen ARGUMENTEN VOOR HET BESTAAN VAN GOD 107 dan nooit het boek open dat ze beschouwen als de letterlijke waarheid? Waarom zien ze die aperte contradicties niet? Zou iemand die de bijbel woord voor woord letterlijk neemt zich geen zorgen moeten maken om het feit dat Matteüs de bloedlijn tussen Jozef en David via 28 tussenliggende generaties reconstrueert, terwijl Lucas aankomt met 41 generaties? Erger nog, er is in beide geslachtslijsten nauwelijks sprake van overlappingen! En trouwens, als Jezus werd geboren uit een maagd, dan doet de genealogie van Jozef helemaal niet ter zake, en kan die dus ook niet worden gebruikt om, in het geval van Jezus, de oudtestamentische profetie in vervulling te doen gaan dat de messias een nazaat van David zou zijn. De Amerikaanse bijbelvorser Bart Ehrman documenteert in een boek waarvan de subtitel in vertaling luidt 'Het verhaal achter de mensen die het Nieuwe Testament veranderden en waarom', de gigantische onzekerheid die de teksten van het Nieuwe Testament in een dichte mist hult.* In de inleiding op zijn boek schetst professor Ehrman een ontroerend beeld van het traject van zijn eigen bewustwording - van een rotsvast in de bijbel gelovende fundamentalist tot nadenkende scepticus - een reis die werd ingegeven toen het besef begon te dagen dat de Schrift wel degelijk en in enorme mate feilbaar was. Een belangwekkend feit is dat hij tijdens zijn beklimming van de hiërarchische ladder van de Amerikaanse universitaire wereld - van het allerlaagste niveau bij het 'Moody Bible Institute', via het Wheaton College (ietsje hoger in rang, maar wel de alma mater van Büly Graham) tot het Theologisch Seminarie van Princeton - bij elke nieuwe stap werd gewaarschuwd dat hij er een hele dobber aan zou hebben om zijn fundamentalistische christendom te handhaven in steeds gevaarlijker progressieve milieus. En dat bleek ook zo te zijn. En wij, zijn lezers, plukken daar nu de vruchten van. Andere boeken die op verkwikkende wijze heilige huisjes omverschoppen en ongezouten kritiek leveren op de bijbel zijn The Unauthorized Version, het al genoemde werk van Robin Lane Fox, en The Secular Bible: Why Nonbelievers Must TakeReligion Seriouslyvan Jacques Berlinerblau. De vier evangeliën die het schopten tot de officiële canon werden min of meer willekeurig gekozen uit een grotere steekproef van minstens twaalf stuks, *) Ik noem slechts de ondertitel omdat ik alleen daar zeker van ben. De hoofdtitel van het exemplaar in mijn bezit (uitgegeven door Continuüm in Londen) is Whose Word Is It? Er is in die uitgave absoluut niets dat erop wijst dat het gaat om hetzelfde boek dat ook in Amerika is verschenen bij Harper in San Francisco. Dat boek heb ik niet gezien, maar de hoofdtitel daarvan luidt: Misquoting Jezus. Ik neem aan dat het om hetzelfde boek gaat, maar waarom doen uitgevers zoiets? 108 GOD ALS MISVATTING waaronder de evangeliën van Thomas, Petrus, Nicodemus, Philippus, Bartolomeüs en Maria Magdalena.5 1 Het zijn die apocriefe evangeliën waarnaar Thomas Jefferson verwees in zijn brief aan zijn neef: Toen ik het had over het Nieuwe Testament vergat ik erbij te vertellen dat je alle geschiedenissen van Christus zou moeten lezen, zowel de teksten die door een concilie van geestelijken voor ons werden gediskwalificeerd als pseudo-evangelisten, als die van degenen die zij de Evangelisten hebben genoemd. Die pseudo-evangelisten lieten zich namelijk evenzeer leiden door inspiratie als de anderen. En het is aan jou om hun beweringen op basis van je eigen inzicht te beoordelen, niet op basis van de inzichten van die geestelijken. De evangeliën die het niet haalden, werden door die geestelijken misschien overslagen omdat ze verhalen bevatten die op nog gênantere wijze ongeloofwaardig waren dan die in de vier canonieke evangeliën. Het kinderevangelie van Thomas bijvoorbeeld, bevat tal van anekdotes over hoe Jezus als kind misbruik maakte van zijn magische krachten, een beetje als een stoute elf, door zijn speelkameraadjes ondeugend in geiten te veranderen, door mussen uit modder te toveren of door zijn vader een handje te helpen bij het timmermanswerk door op wonderbaarlijke wijze een plank langer te maken.* Men zal aanvoeren *) A.N. Wilson plaatst in zijn Jezusbiografie vraagtekens bij het verhaal dat Jozef timmerman zou zijn. Het Griekse woord tekton betekent inderdaad timmerman, maar die term is een vertaling van het Aramese woord naggar, dat zowel 'ambachtsman' of 'geleerde' kan betekenen. Dit is een van de vele vertaalfouten waarvan de bijbel wemelt. De beroemdste is wel de verkeerde vertaling van Jesaja's Hebreeuwse woord voor 'jonge vrouw' (almah) in het Griekse 'maagd' (parthenos). Een fout die gemakkelijk kan worden gemaakt (denk maar aan de Engelse woorden maid of maiden om te zien hoe dat kon gebeuren), maar deze onachtzaamheid van de vertaler zou tot grote proporties worden opgeblazen en aanleiding geven tot de hele potsierlijke legende dat de moeder van Jezus maagd zou zijn! De enige vertaalfout die nog kan meedingen naar de status van grootste vertaalfout aller tijden gaat ook over maagden. Ibn Warraq oogstte grote hilariteit toen hij betoogde dat in de context van de beroemde 72 maagden die iedere moslimmartelaar worden beloofd, 'maagden' een verkeerde vertaling is en dat het eigenlijk 'witte druiven die kristalhelder oplichten' zou moeten zijn. Als dat op grotere schaal bekend was geweest, hoeveel onschuldige slachtoffers van zelfmoordacties zouden dan niet zijn gespaard? (Ibn Warraq, 'Virgins? What virgins?' in Free Inquiry 26:1,2006, blz. 45-46.) ARGUMENTEN VOOR HET BESTAAN VAN GOD 109 dat toch geen mens gelooft in de simpele verhalen over wonderen die het evangelie van Thomas bevat. Maar er is geen enkele reden om meer of minder geloof te hechten aan de vier canonieke evangeliën. Die hebben stuk voor stuk de status van legenden die qua feitelijkheid even dubieus zijn als de verhalen over koning Arthur en diens tafelridders. Het merendeel van de overeenkomsten tussen de canonieke evangeliën is afkomstig uit een en dezelfde bron: hetzij het evangelie van Marcus, hetzij een verloren gegaan werk waarvan Marcus de vroegste resterende erfgenaam is. Niemand weet wie de vier evangelisten waren, maar het staat vrijwel vast dat ze Jezus nooit persoonlijk hebben ontmoet. Veel van wat ze schreven was in geen enkel opzicht een onbevangen poging tot geschiedschrijving, maar gewoon het opwarmen van oude kost uit het Oude Testament, omdat de makers van de evangeliën tegen die tijd devote christenen waren die er heilig van overtuigd waren dat het leven van Jezus moest beantwoorden aan de profetieën uit het Oude Testament. Het is zelfs mogelijk een serieus, zij het niet breed toegejuicht, geschiedkundig betoog te leveren dat Jezus überhaupt nooit geleefd heeft, zoals is gedaan door onder anderen professor G.A. Wells van de University of London in een aantal boeken, waaronder Did Jesus Exist? Hoewel Jezus waarschijnlijk wél heeft bestaan, beschouwen gerenommeerde bijbelvorsers het Nieuwe Testament doorgaans niet (en het Oude Testament uiteraard nog minder) als een betrouwbaar verslag van historische gebeurtenissen, en ik zal de bijbel ook niet verder in aanmerking nemen als bewijs voor het bestaan van welke godheid ook. Of om het te zeggen met de vooruitziende woorden die Thomas Jefferson schreef aan zijn voorganger John Adams: 'Ooit zal de dag zich aandienen waarop de mystieke verwekking van Jezus, door het Opperwezen als zijn vader, in de schoot van een maagd, wordt ondergebracht in de categorie van de verwekking van Minerva uit het hoofd van Jupiter.' De roman van Dan Brown, The Da Vinei Code, en ook de film die erop is gebaseerd, is zeer omstreden in kerkelijke kringen. Christenen worden aangemoedigd de film te boycotten en te demonstreren bij bioscopen die de film vertonen. Het werk is dan ook van begin tot eind uit de duim gezogen: het is één brok fictie. In dat opzicht verschilt Browns boek niet van de evangeliën. Het enige verschil tussen de The Da Vinei Code en de evangeliën is dat de evangeliën klassieke fictie zijn en The Da Vinei Code moderne fictie. 110 GOD ALS MISVATTING DE BEWONDERING VOOR GELOVIGE GELEERDEN ALS ARGUMENT De overstelpende meerderheid van intellectueel vooraanstaande personen gelooft niet in het christelijke geloof, maar zij verhelen dat feit in het openbaar omdat ze bang zijn hun inkomsten te verliezen. Bertrand Russell 'Newton was een gelovig man. Dus wie ben jij nu helemaal om jezelf op een hoger plan te plaatsen dan Newton, Galileo, Kepler enzovoort? Als God goed genoeg was voor dat soort genieën, wie denk je dan wel dat je bent?' Niet dat het veel verschil maakt voor zo'n op zich al slecht argument, maar bepaalde geloofsijveraars voegen aan het rijtje zelfs de naam van Darwin toe. Over Darwin keren hardnekkige maar aantoonbaar leugenachtige geruchten over een bekering op zijn sterfbed steeds weer terug als een kwalijke stank. Die verhalen zijn met opzet de wereld in geholpen door ene 'Lady Hope', die het ontroerende verhaal opdiste dat Darwin leunend op zijn kussens in het avondlicht, het Nieuwe Testament doorbladerde en bekende dat hij helemaal fout zat met zijn evolutietheorie.* In dit hoofdstuk heb ik het vooral over wetenschappers omdat - om redenen die niet zo moeilijk zijn te begrijpen - mensen die voor de dag komen met namen van bewonderde individuen als toonbeelden van geloof, meestal ook kiezen voor wetenschappers. Newton beweerde inderdaad een gelovig man te zijn. Dat deed vrijwel iedereen tot de negentiende eeuw - significant volgens mij - toen er minder sociale en gerechtelijke druk was dan in voorafgaande eeuwen om zich als gelovige te profileren, en er ook meer wetenschappelijke onderbouwing kwam om van het geloof af te stappen. Natuurlijk zijn er in beide richtingen altijd uitzonderingen geweest. Zelfs al voor Darwin geloofde niet iedereen in God, zoals James *) Zelfs mij valt de eer te beurt dat men voorspelt dat ik mij op mijn sterfbed zal bekeren. Die profeteiën komen met monotone regelmaat terug (b.v. in Steer 2003). Elke 'profeet' wekt de frisse illusie dat hij grappig en de eerste is. Het ziet ernaar uit dat ik een dictafoon bij de hand moet houden om mijn postume reputatie te beschermen. Lalla Ward voegt daaraan toe: 'Waarom al dat ingewikkelde gedoe met sterfbedden? Als je je principes wil opgeven, doe dat dan bijtijds om de Templeton Prize nog te kunnen winnen en wijt het aan seniliteit!' ARGUMENTEN VOOR HET BESTAAN VAN GOD 111 Haught laat zien in zijn 2000 Years ofDisbelief: Famous People with the Courage to Doubt. Anderzijds bleven een paar gerenommeerde wetenschappers ook na Darwin hun geloof trouw. We hebben geen enkele reden om te twijfelen aan de oprechtheid van de geloofsovertuiging van Michael Faraday, ook niet toen hij kennis moet hebben gehad van het werk van Darwin. Hij was lid van de Sandemanians, een sekte wier leden geloofden (verleden tijd omdat ze nu nagenoeg uitgestorven zijn) in een letterlijke interpretatie van de bijbel. Ze wasten onder meer de voeten van nieuw opgenomen leden en leidden Gods wil af uit het trekken van loten. Faraday werd ouderling in 1860, het jaar na de verschijning van The Origin of Species, en bij zijn overlijden in 1867 was hij nog altijd lid van de sekte. De empiricus James Clerk Maxwell, die de theorieën van Faraday in een wiskundig kader plaatste, was eveneens een vrome christen. En hetzelfde geldt voor dat andere zwaargewicht in de Britse natuurkunde van de negentiende eeuw: William Thomson (Lord Keivin), die poogde aan te tonen dat de evolutietheorie onhoudbaar was vanwege tijdgebrek. Bij zijn verkeerde dateringen ging deze grote thermodynamicus ervan uit dat de zon een soort vuur was, dat werd gevoed met brandstof die in tientallen miljoenen jaren moest zijn uitgeput, niet in miljarden jaren. Uiteraard kon van Keivin niet worden verwacht dat hij weet had van het fenomeen kernenergie. Het was een plezierig moment toen Sir George Darwin, de tweede zoon van Charles, tijdens de bijeenkomst van de British Association in 1903 de eer te beurt viel om zijn niet-geridderde vader te rehabiliteren door te spreken over de ontdekking van radium door de Curies en aldus de eerdere inschatting van de toen nog levende Lord Keivin de grond in boorde. Grote wetenschappers die een godsdienstig geloof aanhangen zijn in de loop van de twintigste eeuw steeds moeilijker te vinden, maar echt zeldzaam zijn ze niet. Ik heb het vermoeden dat het merendeel van meer recente gelovige wetenschappers slechts godsdienstig is zoals Einstein dat was. Maar die manier van geloven 'religie' noemen is misbruik maken van de term 'religie', zoals ik in hoofdstuk 1 betoog. Niettemin zijn er een paar authentieke gevallen van degelijke wetenschappers die oprecht godsdienstig zijn in de volledige, traditionele betekenis van het woord. In de huidige Britse wetenschap duiken steevast dezelfde namen van drie geleerden op - namen die de innemende vertrouwdheid hebben van de oudste vennoten van een dickensiaans advocatenkantoor: Peacocke, Stannard & Polkinghorne. Deze drie hebben óf de Templeton Prize gewonnen óf zetelen in de raad van commissarissen van Templeton. Na hartelijke 112 GOD ALS MISVATTING discussies met ieder van hen drieën, zowel in het openbaar als in besloten kring, sta ik nog altijd versteld, niet zozeer van hun geloof in een of andere kosmische wetgever, maar van hun geloof in de details van het christelijke geloof: verrijzenis, vergeving van zonden en dat soort dingen. Er zijn ook een paar voorbeelden van gelovige wetenschappers in de VS te noemen, zoals Francis Collins, directeur van de Amerikaanse tak van het officiële menselijk-genoomproject HGP.* Maar net als in Groot-Brittannië vallen ze op omdat ze zo zeldzaam zijn en zijn ze het voorwerp van geamuseerde verbijstering bij hun collega's in de academische gemeenschap. In 1996 interviewde ik mijn vriend Jim Watson - de geniale stichter van het HGP - in de tuinen van Clare, zijn oude college in Cambridge, voor een tv-documentaire van de BBC die ik maakte over Gregor Mendel, de grondlegger van de genetica. Mendel was natuurlijk een gelovig man, een augustijner kloosterling, maar dat was in de negentiende eeuw; monnik worden was de gemakkelijkste manier voor Mendel om zich op zijn wetenschappelijke werk te kunnen storten. Voor hem was het het equivalent van een onderzoeksbeurs. Ik vroeg Watson of hij veel gelovige, levende wetenschappers kende. Hij antwoordde: 'Eigenlijk niet een. Af en toe kom ik wel zo iemand tegen, en dan geneer ik me een beetje lacht omdat, tja, ik kan er niet bij dat iemand zich neerlegt bij geopenbaarde waarheid.' Francis Crick, met Watson medegrondlegger van de hele moleculair-genetische revolutie, stapte uit de wetenschappelijke staf van het Churchill College in Cambridge, vanwege het besluit van dat college om - op verzoek van een weldoener - een kapel te bouwen. In mijn openluchtinterview met Watson legde ik hem gewetensvol voor dat in tegenstelling tot Crick en hij, sommige mensen geen conflict zien tussen wetenschap en religie, omdat wetenschap gaat over hoe de dingen werken, terwijl het bij religie zou gaan om de vraag waar het allemaal om is te doen. Watson repliceerde: 'Nou, ik denk niet dat het ergens "om" te doen is. Wij zijn gewoon voortbrengselen van de evolutie. En dan kun je zeggen: "Jeetje, je leven moet wel behoorlijk deprimerend zijn als je gelooft dat het geen doel heeft." Maar ik kijk uit naar een goede lunch.' Reken maar dat we ontzettend goed hebben geluncht. De inspanningen die apologeten zich getroosten om moderne wetenschappers van kaliber te vinden die godsdienstig zijn, hebben iets wanhopigs: ze pro- *) Niet te verwarren met het officieuze menselijk-genoomproject, dat wordt geleid door Craig Venter, de briljante (en niet-gelovige) 'vrijbuiter' van de wetenschap. ARGUMENTEN VOOR HET BESTAAN VAN GOD 113 duceren het onmiskenbaar holle geluid van geschraap op de bodem van een vat. De enige website die een lijstje publiceert van christelijke wetenschappers die de Nobelprijs hebben gewonnen, komt met zes namen - op een totaal van ettelijke honderden wetenschappers die de prijs in de wacht sleepten. Van die zes figuren blijken er vier helemaal geen Nobelprijswinnaars te zijn. En minstens een van hen - en dat weet ik zeker - is een niet-gelovige die puur uit sociale overwegingen naar de kerk gaat. Een wat systematischere studie van Benjamin Beit- Hallahmi komt tot de conclusie 'dat er onder winnaars van de Nobelprijs voor natuurwetenschappelijke disciplines en voor letterkunde een opmerkelijke mate van ongodsdienstigheid heerst in vergelijking tot de bevolking van hun land van herkomst.'52 Een studie van Larson en Witham in het gezaghebbende tijdschrift Nature in 1998 toont aan dat van de Amerikaanse wetenschappers die in de ogen van vakgenoten gelden als zodanig vooraanstaand dat ze werden verkozen tot lid van de National Academy of Sciences (het equivalent van de Royal Society in Groot-Brittannië) maar zo'n 7% in een persoonlijke God gelooft.5 3 Dit verpletterende overwicht van atheïsten is bijna exact tegenovergesteld bij de brede Amerikaanse bevolking, waarvan meer dan 90% zegt te geloven in een of andere vorm van een bovennatuurlijk opperwezen. Het percentage bij minder eminente wetenschappers - die niet zijn verkozen in de National Academy - ligt daar ergens tussen. Net als bij hun meer toonaangevende collega's zijn gelovigen onder hen in de minderheid, maar het betreft een veel minder spectaculaire minderheid van zo'n 40%. Het ligt helemaal in de lijn van wat ik zou verwachten: Amerikaanse wetenschappers zijn minder godsdienstig dan het Amerikaanse publiek in het algemeen, en de meest prominente Amerikaanse wetenschappers zijn nog het minst gelovig van allemaal. Opmerkelijk is vooral het feit dat de religiositeit van het brede Amerikaanse publiek lijnrecht tegenover het atheïsme van de intellectuele elite staat.54 Het heeft iets grappigs dat de bekende creationistische website 'Answers in Genesis' de studie van Larson en Witham niet aanhaalt als bewijs dat er iets mis zou zijn met religie, maar juist als een wapen in de strijd die in eigen gelederen woedt tegen rivaliserende voorvechters van religie die claimen dat de evolutieleer verenigbaar is met religie. Onder de kop NATIONAL ACADEMY OF SCIENCE is GODLESS TO THE CORE5 5 citeert 'Answers in Genesis' met smaak de slotalinea van de ingezonden brief van Larson en Witham in Nature: 114 GOD ALS MISVATTING Toen wij bezig waren met het compileren van onze bevindingen, publiceerde de NAS Academy of Sciences een boekje dat de evolutieleer als onderdeel van het leerprogramma in het basisonderwijs aanmoedigde, een voortdurende bron van wrijving tussen de wetenschappelijke gemeenschap en bepaalde conservatieve christenen in de Verenigde Staten. Het boekje verzekert de lezer: ' O f God bestaat of niet is een vraagstuk waar de wetenschap neutraal tegenover staat.' Bruce Alberts, president van de NAS, zei: 'Veel voortreffelijke leden van deze academie zijn zeer gelovige mensen, mensen die tevens geloven in de evolutieleer, en velen van hen zijn biologen.' Uit onze studie blijkt iets anders. Ie voelt wel aan dat Alberts voetjevrijt met NOMA om de redenen die ik heb toegelicht in 'De knieval van de evolutionistische lobby in de VS' (zie hoofdstuk 2). De website 'Answers in Genesis' heeft een heel andere agenda. Het equivalent van de Amerikaanse National Academy of Sciences is in Groot-Brittannië (en het Gemenebest met inbegrip van onder meer Canada, Australië, Nieuw-Zeeland, India, Pakistan en Engelstalig Afrika) de Royal Society. Op het moment dat dit boek ter perse gaat, leggen mijn collega's R. Elisabeth Cornwell en Michael Stirrat de laatste hand aan hun vergelijkbare, maar grondiger onderzoek naar de godsdienstige opvattingen van de Fellows (leden) of the Royal Society (FRs'en). Hun gevolgtrekkingen zullen later volledig worden gepubliceerd, maar de auteurs waren zo vriendelijk om mij toe te staan een paar voorlopige resultaten hier te vermelden. Ze bedienden zich bij hun studie van een standaardtechniek voor het meetbaar maken van meningen: een Likertschaal met zeven antwoordcategorieën. De 1074 Fellows van de Royal Society met een e-mailadres (de grote meerderheid) werden allemaal benaderd en ongeveer 23 procent heeft gereageerd (een goed resultaat voor dit soort onderzoeken). Hun werden verschillende stellingen voorgelegd, bijvoorbeeld: Tk geloof in een persoonlijke God, dat wil zeggen in een God die zich bekommert om individuen, gebeden aanhoort en verhoort, zich begaan toont met zonden en misstappen, en oordeelt over stervelingen.' Bij elk van die proposities, werd de Fellows gevraagd een waardering te geven tussen (1) (helemaal oneens) en 7 1 helemaal eens). Het is een beetje moeilijk om de resultaten rechtstreeks te vergelijken met de studie van Larson en Witham, omdat Larson en Witham hun academieleden een schaal met slechts drie opties voorlegden en niet met zeven, ARGUMENTEN VOOR HET BESTAAN VAN GOD 115 maar de algehele trend is identiek. De overweldigende meerderheid van FRs'en, net als de overweldigende meerderheid van Amerikaanse academieleden, is atheïst. Slechts 3,3% van de FRs'en was het helemaal eens met de stelling dat er een persoonlijke God bestaat (d.w.z. dat ze 7 op de schaal kozen). Maar liefst 78,8% was het helemaal oneens met de propositie (d.w.z. dat ze 1 kozen). Als je 'gelovigen' definieert als de respondenten die de waardering 6 of 7 kozen, en 'niet-gelovigen' als de respondenten die 1 of 2 kozen, dan kan een imposant aantal van 213 respondenten als ongelovig worden aangemerkt, en slechts twaalf van hen als gelovig. Net als Larson & Witham - en ook al opgemerkt door Beit-Hallahmi & Argyle - stellen Cornwell & Stirrat een kleine maar significante tendens vast bij wetenschappers uit de biologische disciplines, namelijk dat ze nog atheïstischer zijn dan wetenschappers uit de andere exacte wetenschappen. Voor de bijzonderheden en alle overige zeer interessante conclusies, verwijs ik graag naar hun weldra te verschijnen onderzoeksverslag.56 Als we verder kijken dan de wetenschappelijke coryfeeën van de National Academy en de Royal Society, zijn er dan bewijzen te vinden voor de aanname dat atheïsten in de brede bevolking afkomstig zijn uit beter opgeleide en intelligentere milieus? Er zijn verscheidene onderzoeken gepubliceerd over de statistische relatie tussen religiositeit en opleidingsniveau - of religiositeit en IQ. Michael Shermer doet in How We Believe: The Searchfor God in an Age of Science verslag van een grootschalige studie die hij met zijn collega Frank Sulloway verrichtte onder willekeurig geselecteerde Amerikanen. Een van de vele interessante resultaten was de ontdekking dat religiositeit inderdaad negatief blijkt te correleren met opleiding (de kans dat beter opgeleide mensen godsdienstig zijn is geringer). Ook correleert religiositeit negatief met belangstelling voor natuurwetenschappen en - in krachtige mate - met vooruitstrevende ideeën op politiek gebied. Geen van die verbanden is verrassend, net zomin als het feit dat er een positieve correlatie bestaat tussen iemands religiositeit en de religiositeit van diens ouders. Sociologen die onderzoek deden onder Britse kinderen kwamen tot de bevinding dat slechts één op de twaalf kinderen zich losmaakt van de religieuze overtuigingen van de ouders. Zoals valt te verwachten meten verschillende onderzoekers dingen op verschillende manieren, waardoor het moeilijk is verschillende studies te vergelijken. 'Meta-analyse' is een techniek waarmee een onderzoeker zich buigt over alle over een bepaald onderwerp gepubliceerde onderzoeksverslagen, vervolgens het aantal onderzoeken optelt dat tot een bepaalde conclusie is gekomen 116 GOD ALS MISVATTING Sereikt. Voor zover ik weet werd in verband met het thema 'religie en IQ' de enige meta-analyse in 2002 gepubliceerd door Paul Bell in Mensa Magazine Mensa is het genootschap van individuen met een hoog IQ; het zal geen verbazing wekken dat haar periodiek artikelen bevat over datgene wat hen . erbindt).5 7 Bell concludeerde: 'De 43 studies die sinds 1927 zijn verricht naar de relatie tussen godsdienstig geloof en intelligentie en/of opleidingsniveau, stelen op vier na een omgekeerd verband vast. Dat wil zeggen: hoe groter iemands intelligentie of hoe hoger iemands opleidingsniveau is, des te geringer is de kans dat die persoon godsdienstig is of er anderszins 'geloofsopvattingen' op na houdt. De conclusie van een meta-analyse is bijna zeker minder specifiek dan de individuele studies die er deel van uitmaken. Het zou aardig zijn om te kunnen beschikken over meer studies in die sfeer en over meer studies naar de leden van wetenschappelijke elites, zoals andere nationale academies, en naar winnaars van belangrijke prijzen en onderscheidingen zoals de Nobel-, Crafoord-, Fields-, Kyoto- en de Cosmosprijs.* Ik hoop dat toekomstige edities van dit boek dergelijke data zullen bevatten. Een redelijke conclusie die men zou kunnen trekken uit bestaand onderzoeksmateriaal is dat geloofsijveraars er verstandig aan doen zich iets gedeisder te houden dan ze doorgaans doen als ze het gaat om bewonderde rolmodellen, zeker als het wetenschappers betreft. DE GOK VAN PASCAL De grote Franse wiskundige Blaise Pascal was van mening dat de kans dat God bestond weliswaar gering was, maar dat een foute gok onevenredig zwaar zou worden afgestraft. Volgens Pascal kan men maar beter wel in God geloven, want als blijkt dat je gelijk hebt kom je in aanmerking voor eeuwige gelukzaligheid; en zou je het mis hebben, dan maakt het allemaal toch niet uit. Zou je anderzijds niet in God geloven en blijk je het bij het verkeerde eind te hebben, dan wacht je eeuwige verdoemenis, terwijl het allemaal niets uitmaakt als je gelijk blijkt te hebben. Op het eerste gezicht is de beslissing makkelijk: geloof maar in God. *) Voor Nederland en België zou men naast de Academies van Wetenschappen bijvoorbeeld kunnen kijken naar de winnaars van respectievelijk de Spinozapremie of de Francquiprijs (Noot van de vert.). ARGUMENTEN VOOR HET BESTAAN VAN GOD 117 Er kleeft echter iets raars aan dat argument. Geloven is niet iets waartoe je kan beslissen als ware het een gedragsregel. Het is tenminste niet iets waartoe ik kan besluiten als een welbewuste daad. Ik kan besluiten om naar de kerk te gaan, ik kan besluiten de geloofsbelijdenis van Nicea af te leggen en ik kan besluiten om op een stapel bijbels te zweren dat ik elk woord geloof dat erin staat. Maar niets van dat alles kan het me echt doen geloven als ik het niet geloof. De gok van Pascal kan slechts een argument zijn om geloof in God te veinzen. En de God waarin je beweert te geloven kan dan maar beter niet van het alwetende type zijn, want dan doorziet hij het bedrog meteen. De potsierlijke gedachte dat geloven iets is waartoe je kunt besluiten wordt op kostelijke wijze belachelijk gemaakt door Douglas Adams in Dirk Gently's HolisticDetective Agencywaarin we kennismaken met de Electric Monk, een werkbesparend apparaat dat je koopt 'om al het geloofwerk voor je op te knappen'. Het topmodel van de elektromonnik wordt aangeprezen met de slogan: 'Kan dingen geloven die ze zelfs in Salt Lake City niet zouden geloven.'* Maar hoe dan ook, waarom aanvaarden we zo bereidwillig de idee datje zeker één ding moet doen om God te behagen, namelijk in hem geloven? Wat is er zo bijzonder aan geloven? Is het niet even aannemelijk dat God stervelingen zou belonen voor eigenschappen als vriendelijkheid, edelmoedigheid of nederigheid? Voor oprechtheid? En als God nu een wetenschapper is die het eerlijk zoeken naar waarheid beschouwt als opperste deugd? Sterker nog, zou de ontwerper van het heelal eigenlijk geen wetenschapper moeten zijn? Bertrand Russell werd ooit gevraagd wat hij zou zeggen als hij na zijn dood oog in oog stond met God, die eiste dat Russell zou uitleggen waarom hij niet in hem had geloofd. 'Niet genoeg bewijs, God, niet genoeg bewijs,' was Russells (ik zou haast zeggen 'onsterfelijke') antwoord. Zou God iemand als Russell niet veel meer respecteren om diens moedige scepsis (even los van diens moedige pacifisme waarvoor hij in de Eerste Wereldoorlog in de gevangenis belandde) dan hij Pascal zou respecteren om diens lafhartige indekkingspoging? En hoewel we niet kunnen weten welke kant God zou kiezen, hoeven we dat ook niet te weten om de Gok van Pascal te verwerpen. Bedenk dat we het hebben over een gok: Pascal heeft nooit beweerd dat er aan zijn gok ook maar iets meer dan zeer geringe winstkansen kleefden. Zou iemand durven wedden dat God onoprecht en geveinsd geloof (of zelfs eerlijk geloof) hoger aanslaat dan eerlijke scepsis? *) Salt Lake City is de 'hoofdstad' van de mormonen (Noot van de vert.). Il8 GOD ALS MISVATTING Neem nu eens aan dat de god die je straks ter verantwoording roept, Baal blijkt te zijn. En stel dat Baal net zo afgunstig is als zijn oude rivaal Jahweh heette te zijn. Zou Pascal niet beter af zijn geweest als hij had gewed dat er helemaal ceen god is in plaats van te gokken op de verkeerde god? En haalt het feit dat er zo veel potentiële goden en godinnen zijn op wie je zou kunnen wedden Pascals hele logica niet onderuit? Pascal maakte waarschijnlijk een grapje toen hij met zijn gok kwam aanzetten, precies zoals ik voor de grap een inspanning doe om die gok naar de prullenbak te verwijzen. Maar ik ben mensen tegengekomen, bijvoorbeeld tijdens vragenkwartiertjes na lezingen, die serieus met de gok van Pascal op de proppen kwamen als argument ten gunste van het geloof in God. Vandaar dat het me toch gepast leek om er hier even iets over te zeggen. Is het tot slot mogelijk om een 'omgekeerde Pascalgok' te bepleiten? Laten we er even van uitgaan dat er inderdaad een minimale kans is dat God bestaat. Dan nog zou je kunnen zeggen dat je een beter en completer leven zult leiden als je wedt op zijn niet-bestaan dan wanneer je inzet op zijn bestaan en zo kostbare tijd verkwist met hem vereren, hem offers brengen, voor hem vechten en doodgaan enzovoort. Ik wil daar nu niet op ingaan, maar misschien is het goed dat punt even in gedachten houden als we verderop in dit boek gaan kijken naar de kwalijke gevolgen die kunnen voortspruiten uit het godsdienstige geloof en de daaraan gekoppelde voorschriften. BAYESIAANSE ARGUMENTEN Het raarste betoog dat ik ooit heb gehoord ten gunste van het bestaan van God is wel het Bayesiaans argument dat onlangs werd gepresenteerd door Stephen Unwin in zijn boek The Probability of God. Ik heb een tijdje geaarzeld om dat argument hier aan de orde te stellen, omdat het zo zwak is en omdat het het patina van de traditie ontbeert dat andere argumenten wel hebben. Unwins boek kreeg echter veel media-aandacht toen het in 2003 verscheen, en het biedt mij de kans een paar lijnen in mijn betoog samen te brengen. Ik kan overigens wel enige sympathie opbrengen voor zijn bedoelingen, omdat ik - zoals ik in hoofdstuk 2 betoog - geloof dat het bestaan van God een wetenschappelijke hypothese is die ten minste in principe onderzoekbaar is. Daarbij is Unwins Don Quichotachtige poging om een getal te plakken op de waarschijnlijkheid van het bestaan van God ook erg komisch. ARGUMENTEN VOOR HET BESTAAN VAN GOD 119 De ondertitel van het boek - die vertaald luidt 'Een eenvoudige berekening ter staving van de ultieme waarheid' - wekt de indruk een late toevoeging van de uitgever te zijn, want zo'n buitensporige aanmatiging is in Unwins betoog niet te vinden. Je kunt het boek beter beschouwen als een doe-het-zelfhandboek of een werkje van het type 'Het theorema van Bayes voor domkoppen' dat het bestaan van God aangrijpt als een halfgrappige casus. Unwin had evengoed een hypothetische moord kunnen gebruiken als testcase om het theorema van Bayes toe te lichten. De detective zet de bewijzen op een rijtje. Vingerafdrukken op de revolver wijzen in de richting van mevrouw De Wit. Kwantificeer die verdenking door de waarschijnlijkheid een numerieke waarde te geven. Professor Pimpel had echter een motief om haar erbij te lappen. Verminder de verdenking van mevrouw De Wit met een corresponderende getalswaarde. Het forensisch bewijs lijkt te wijzen op een kans van 70% dat de revolver door een geoefende hand van grote afstand is afgevuurd, wat weer doet vermoeden dat de boosdoener militair getraind is. Kwantificeer de verdenking die rijst jegens kolonel van Geelen. Dominee Groenewoud heeft het meest aannemelijke motief voor de moord.* Verhoog de getalsmatige inschatting van de kans dat hij de schuldige is. Maar de lange blonde haar op het jasje van het slachtoffer kan alleen toebehoren aan Rosa Roodhart... en zo gaat het maar door. Een mengeling van min of meer subjectief beoordeelde waarschijnlijkheden gist in het hoofd van de detective en doet hem allerlei richtingen kiezen. Van het theorema van Bayes wordt verondersteld dat het hem zal helpen de zaak op te helderen. Dat theorema is een wiskundig vehikel voor het combineren van een groot aantal geschatte kansen en dat uiteindelijk op de proppen komt met een eindoordeel dat op zijn beurt wordt gedragen door zijn eigen kwantitatieve waarschijnlijkheidsrekening. Maar natuurlijk is dat slotoordeel nooit valabeler dan de oorspronkelijke getallen waarmee de vergelijking wordt gevoed. En die getallen worden doorgaans subjectief beoordeeld, met alle onvermijdelijke twijfels van dien. Het Gico-principe - Garbageln, Garbage Out- is hier toepasselijk. In het geval van Unwins Godvoorbeeld is 'toepasselijk' nog zacht uitgedrukt. Unwin is adviseur risicobeheer. Hij is dolverliefd op Bayesiaanse gevolg- *) Reverend Green is de naam van het personage in de versies van Cluedo die worden verkocht in Groot-Brittannië (waar het spel is bedacht), Australië, Nieuw-Zeeland, India en alle andere Engelstalige gebieden met uitzondering van Noord-Amerika, waar hij opeens 'Mister Green' heet. Wat heeft dat nu weer te betekenen? Noot van de vert.: Ook in de Nederlandse editie blijft hij dominee. 120 GOD ALS MISVATTING trekkingen en wars van rivaliserende statistische methoden. Hij licht het theorema van Bayes niet toe met een moord, maar met de grootste van alle testcases: het bestaan van God. In zijn opzet besluit hij met volslagen onzekerheid te beginnen, en waardeert de waarschijnlijkheid van het bestaan van God en van diens niet-bestaan beide op 50%. Dan komt hij met zes feiten die op de zaak bedekking zouden kunnen hebben en plakt hij een numerieke waarde op die feiten. Vervolgens voedt Unwin het theorema van Bayes met die zes getallen om te zien wat dat voor nieuw getal oplevert. Het probleem is dat die zes waarden ceen gemeten kwantiteiten zijn, maar domweg persoonlijke inschattingen van l'nwin zelf, die hij met het oog op deze exercitie heeft gekwantificeerd. Dit zijn zes feiten: 1. Wij voelen aan wat goed is. 2. Mensen doen slechte dingen (Hitier, Stalin, Saddam Hoessein). 3. De natuur doet slechte dingen (aardbevingen, tsunami's, orkanen). 4. Kleine wonderen bestaan misschien (ik was mijn sleutels kwijt en heb ze weer gevonden). 5. Grote wonderen bestaan misschien (Jezus is mogelijk opgestaan uit de dood). 6. Mensen hebben religieuze ervaringen. Ik maak het verhaal even af voor wat het waard is (niets volgens mij). Na een Bayesiaanse nek-aan-nekrace waarin God aanvankelijk de beste winstkansen lijkt te hebben, vervolgens ver achter komt te liggen en dan weer opklautert naar het 50%-punt waar hij begon, finisht hij volgens de schatting van Unwin met een kans van 67% dat hij bestaat. Omdat Unwin zijn Bayesiaanse eindoordeel van 67% blijkbaar niet hoog genoeg vindt, maakt de auteur de ongerijmde stap om die waarschijnlijkheid op te voeren tot 95% door middel van een noodinjectie met 'geloof. Het klinkt als een grap, maar zo gaat hij echt te werk. Ik zou graag uitleggen hoe hij dat allemaal billijkt, maar er valt niets over te zeggen. Ik ben dat soort absurditeiten wel vaker tegengekomen, bijvoorbeeld wanneer ik gelovige, maar toch intelligente wetenschappers uitdaagde om hun geloof te rechtvaardigen, gegeven hun eigen erkenning dat er geen bewijs is aan te voeren. Dan luidde het: 'Ik geef toe dat er geen bewijs is. Er is dan ook een reden waarom het "geloof' heet' (die laatste zin wordt geuit met een haast vechtlustige verbetenheid zonder ook maar een spoor van verontschuldiging of gêne). ARGUMENTEN VOOR HET BESTAAN VAN GOD 121 Gek genoeg heeft Unwin in zijn lijstje van zes feiten niet het doelmatigheidsargument opgenomen, noch een van de 'bewijzen' van Aquinas, noch een van de ontologische argumenten. Daar wil hij niets mee te maken hebben: ze wegen zelfs niet op de geringste wijze door in zijn getalsmatige raming van de waarschijnlijkheid van God. Hij bespreekt ze wel en wijst ze dan, als een heuse statisticus, van de hand als hol. In mijn ogen pleit dat voor hem, hoewel zijn reden om het teleologische argument te verwerpen afwijkt van de mijne. Maar de argumenten die hij wel laat passeren door zijn Bayesiaanse straatje zijn naar mijn mening even zwak. Ik bedoel dat de subjectieve waarderingen van waarschijnlijkheid die ik zou toekennen anders zijn dan de zijne. En trouwens, wie laat zich in godsnaam iets gelegen liggen aan subjectieve waarderingen? Volgens hem pleit ons ingeboren gevoel voor goed en kwaad in krachtige mate ten gunste van God, terwijl ik niet inzie waarom dat gegeven leidt tot een verschuiving - in welke richting ook - van zijn aanvankelijke verwachting. Hoofdstukken 6 en 7 laten zien dat er geen degelijk betoog is op te bouwen waaruit zou blijken dat ons gevoel voor goed en kwaad enig verband houdt met het bestaan van een bovennatuurlijke godheid. Wat geldt voor ons vermogen om te genieten van een strijkkwartet van Beethoven, gaat ook op voor ons gevoel voor wat goed is (los van de vraag of we het goede ook nastreven): dat gevoel is zoals het is, met God en zonder God. Anderzijds meent Unwin dat het bestaan van het kwaad, vooral natuurrampen zoals aardbevingen en tsunami's, krachtig pleit tegen de waarschijnlijkheid dat God bestaat. Hier is Unwins oordeel tegenovergesteld aan het mijne. Hij volgt met die visie de lijn van veel theologen die zich ongemakkelijk voelen. 'Theodicee' (de rechtvaardiging van de goddelijke voorzienigheid ten opzichte van het in de wereld bestaande kwaad) houdt theologen 's nachts uit hun slaap. Het gezaghebbende werk Oxford Companion to Philosophy presenteert het probleem van het kwaad in de wereld als 'het krachtigste bezwaar tegen traditioneel theïsme'. Maar het is alleen een argument tegen het bestaan van een goede God. Goedheid maakt geen deel uit van de definitie van de God-hypothese, het is hooguit een wenselijke toevoeging. Toegegeven, mensen met een theologische inslag zijn vaak chronisch onbekwaam om onderscheid te maken tussen wat waar is en wat ze graag als waar zouden zien. Maar voor iemand die wat ontwikkelder is en gelooft in een of ander bovennatuurlijk wezen, is het kinderspel om af te rekenen met het probleem van het kwaad. Postuleer gewoon een akelige god - zoals de god die 122 GOD ALS MISVATTING rondwaart op elke bladzijde van het Oude Testament. Of als dat je niet aanstaat, verzin dan een willekeurige boosaardige god, noem hem Satan, en wijt al het kwaad in de wereld aan diens kosmische strijd tegen de goede god. Of kies voor een meer geraffineerde oplossing: postuleer een god die wel wat beters heeft te doen dan zich te bekommeren om het leed van stervelingen. Of een god die niet onverschillig staat tegenover lijden, maar die dat lijden beschouwt als de prijs die moet worden betaald voor de vrije wil en voor een ordelijke, aan wetten beantwoordende kosmos. Er zijn theologen te vinden die bereid zijn mee te gaan in al die rationaliseringen. Moest ik de Bayesiaanse rekenoefening van Unwin overdoen, dan zouden om die redenen noch het probleem van het kwaad noch algemene morele overwegingen mij ver doen verschuiven - in eender welke richting - van de nulhypothese (de 50% van Unwin). Maar ik heb geen zin om daar verder op door te gaan, omdat ik hoe dan ook niet erg warm loop voor persoonlijke meningen, of dat nu de mening van Unwin is of die van mijzelf. Er is een veel krachtiger argument dat niet afhankelijk is van subjectieve beoordeling, en dat is het argument van de onwaarschijnlijkheid. Dat argument sleept ons op spectaculaire wijze weg van het 50%-agnosticisme, en voert ons ver in de richting van het theïstische uiterste in de ogen van veel theïsten en ver in de richting van het atheïstische uiterste in mijn zienswijze. Ik heb er al een paar keer op gezinspeeld. Het hele argument draait om de vertrouwde vraag 'Wie schiep God?', de vraag waar de meeste weldenkende mensen vanzelf op stuiten. Een doelgericht ontwerpende God is onbruikbaar om georganiseerde complexiteit uit te leggen, omdat elke God die in staat is om wat dan ook te ontwerpen, zo complex zou moeten zijn dat hij ten aanzien van zichzelf hetzelfde soort verklaring vereist. God staat voor een oneindige regressie waaruit hij ons niet kan helpen ontsnappen. Dit argument, zoals ik in het volgende hoofdstuk laat zien, toont aan dat God technisch weliswaar niet weerlegbaar, maar heel, héél onwaarschijnlijk is. ARGUMENTEN VOOR HET BESTAAN VAN GOD 123